The Embodiment of Winter
by kelsmotionless
Summary: When a new Goddess appears in the Johnsons life, can Ty bring himself to finally get over what happened with Eva and try to love someone new?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the bar, with Mike, Olaf and Axl all standing around discussing things. Things that I wasn't really paying attention to.

I didn't make it a habit to pay too much attention to things that didn't concern me. Even though, this was one of the few things that didn't concern me. They've spent all morning trying to plan on the ceremony for my birthday, even though Ingrid had already gotten it covered. We were going to go down to the lake and I was going to get pushed under water for a few moments. Kind of like a baptism.

"Amery, why won't you give us your opinion on any of this? It is your birthday after all!" Axl sighed, sounding defeated as he sat down on the bar stool next to me. Smiling, I set my glass of water down on the counter before turning to him. "Because, Axl, you guys don't have to worry about. Ingrid has the whole thing covered. I have to watch my kid siblings a majority of the day tomorrow, but after that, we'll all be gathering at the lake for my baptism-like transformation, and then we'll find out who I am." I chuckled, watching the emotions on his face.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about who you'll be?" Olaf gasped out, leaning on the counter across from me.

With an embarrassed smile, I slowly reached down into my bag, and pulled out the laptop that I was always carrying around with me. "I am actually. Or at least I was last night, so I spent all night looking up the possibilities of who I could be." I gushed, placing the computer to where all three of the men could see the screen. "You see, last night I decided to ask my mum if she knew anything about it. She had told me that she had, though it had skipped over her and she herself isn't a Goddess, while my Aunt Helen is Idun." I explained, "So after calling her, she told me about a few Goddesses that she think I could possibly become. I then spent the entire night researching them."

"And which Goddesses would those be?" Mike asked, leaning across the counter from next to Olaf. "Well, first she suggested Freyja, why I'm not entirely sure. Then she mentioned Hel, Nott, Ran, and Skadi." I sighed, flipping through the open tabs that were brought up on my computer.

"Wait, who are the last three?" Axl asked, sounding completely useless. Mike sighed, shaking his head momentarily, before looking between Olaf and myself, as if asking who wanted to be the one to explain to Axl who the three Goddesses were. "Nott is the Goddess of night, she who rides the night-chariot in it's track on the sky. She is grandmother to Thor, wife of Dellingr, and mother to Dagr. " Olaf explained, sounding exceptionally like a oracle. "Ran is the Goddess of storms and the drowned dead. She is wife to Aegir, god of the ocean and king of all sea creatures. Then finally there is Skadi, also called the 'snow-shoe goddess' she is a giantess and the embodiment of winter. Daughter of Thiazi and wife of Njord."

A few moments after finishing his little speech, Olaf looked around our small group proudly, while Axl just sat looking confused as he took in all the new information.

"Which one do you like the sound of best?" Mike asked, with a large smile on his face. "Well, with the fact that winter and snow are my favorite thing out of the changing seasons, I think I like Skadi the best. Though I would find it awkward to become her with her history and all." I couldn't stop myself from blushing as I looked away from Mike.

"Why? What's wrong with her history?" Axl asked quickly, not skipping a beat. I silently groaned to myself, before looking to the curious Johnson boy. "Skadi was a giantess, who wanted revenge for her father's death. Though, on the two conditions that one of the Gods could make her laugh, and that she could choose the God she married, she didn't get her revenge. The catch on her conditions for picking the God she was to marry, is that when picking she could only see their feet. Skadi was in love with Baldur," I sighed, pointing towards Olaf, " And was hoping to pick him, but picked Njord by accident. When their marriage didn't work out, they divorced. After that it's not clean whom she married. Ullr or Odin."

Hearing the story, Axl immediately began laughing loudly for a few moments, before abruptly stopping. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that the only one among us who is doomed to end up in a relationship with the other, is Bragi and Idun." He paused, "I mean apart from Odin and Frigg of course." He added not too long after. "So, Anders and Gaia?" I smirked, looking my friend up and down.

"That's not even funny." Axl snapped immediately upon hearing what I had said. While Mike, Olaf and myself all continued laughing, up until my eyes flashed down to the small clock that sat in the bottom corner of my computer screen. I began scrambling to gather my things. "Shit!" I cursed, "I was supposed to meet Michele and Ingrid an hour ago to get a dress for tomorrow!"

Quickly, I ran out the door of the bar, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the day watching the kids, while my parents were at work.

Since it was such a beautiful, warm day, I had decided to take the kids down to the beach for a majority of the day. Though I can't really call the twins kids anymore. They're almost seventeen. They didn't need me to watch him. The only one that did, was my little sister. Considering she's only four, and scared of the ocean- she barely left my side.

Whenever she felt like she was too hot, wanted to play in the water, or collect seashells along the line where the water meets the sand, I would hold her hand and walk with her. Though, whenever she felt like she was too hot, I would carry her into the water. I would place her up on my hip, and walk into the water, to where the water was up to my chest, so we were both able to cool ourselves off. Which definitely wasn't by any means a problem with me, at all. While we were doing that, the boys were pretty much off doing their own thing. One would mostly sit on his towel, and text his friends. While the other was off trying to impress some girl that he had seen walking past us when we first arrived.

After spending a majority of the day down at the beach, upon arriving home, I made everyone lunch. Then after we ate, the boys left to go hang out with whatever friends that they claimed to have, while me and my sister sat around watching movies until my parents got home from work.

I was now standing at the edge of a lake, with Ingrid at my side with a piece of rolled up paper in her hands. Everyone was standing behind us, watching silently, as Ingrid and I slowly made our way into the dirty water of the lake.

The dress that Michele had forced me to buy yesterday afternoon was floral print, and only came down to just above my knees. That's how deep I had to walk into the water, before Ingrid would help me go under. Kind of like a baptism. It was a pretty weird way to do things, but that's the way that Ingrid had planned to do it, and I wasn't about to fight her on it.

According to Gaia, it was the exact same thing that they had done for her ceremony as well. The only difference is that afterwords, we will be going to Mike's bar for a small, private party among ourselves. And my family would be there as well.

It made me slightly sad that none of them were able to be present for the ceremony, though that was simply because neither of my parents were Gods, and it was yet to be known if any of my siblings would be one as well. So Ingrid just stuck with telling them about the party at the bar. Though the time she told them, was an hour later than when we would be getting there. Giving me time to change into something more comfortable, and dry off so it didn't look like I had just been dunked in a lake.

Feeling Ingrid's hand on my back, I took a deep breath, before going down under the water. Though, with practice I was able to keep my eyes open while under the water. I watched as a bright green light, came towards me. It was the kind of thing that was able to freak you out if you saw it, but I knew there was no point in trying to move away or scream. Instead I watched as the light moved towards me, and went straight through my chest. It was only then that I came out from under the water.

I pushed my hair back away from my face, and wiped the water away from my face, before turning back towards the group. Ingrid helped me walk back to the shore, where Olaf grabbed my hand and helped me climb up. Then repeated the process with Ingrid, before they all turned to face me. "Well? Who are you?" Axl was the first to speak.

Impatient as always.

My eyes found Ty among the people who stood in front of me. He was standing between Mike and Anders, looking as if he would much rather be somewhere else. "My name is Skadi." I spoke slowly, "I am the embodiment of winter."

I never took my eyes away from Ty, and watched as he seemed to choke on his breath.

No one else said a word as Stacey stepped forward, and placed a fluffy towel around my shoulders. I took the ends of it and held it around myself, and began walking with the group towards the cars. "Explains how tall she is." I heard Anders joking as I walked a few feet behind him. "What do you mean?" Axl asked, walking along with his brother.

"Are you serious, Axl? We all told you yesterday who Skadi was!" Olaf groaned, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "What? I forgot." Axl shrugged his shoulders, laughing loudly as he walked along with the rest of the group. "The Goddess Skadi was a giantess." Anders sighed, shaking his head, before climbing into his car. I walked over to the large blue van, that Ty drove and climbed into the passenger side. "Do you mind if I ride with you?" I questioned, moving the towel away from my shoulders, and up to my hair.

"I don't see why not." He nodded his head, moving to buckle his seat belt. I flashed him a small smile, running the towel over my hair to get rid of the excess water, as Ty pulled away from the lake. Following behind Anders' car, but in front of Mike's car. We all made our way to the bar, to where we would have our small get together.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the bar, it seemed like everyone else had arrived before us. Which definitely wasn't a problem with me. I would rather have Ty driving slow and safe, rather than him driving fast and end up killing us both.

When we arrived, even my family was there. So upon walking into the bar, I was immediately tackled by my little sister. She ran at me, and I picked her up into my arms. A large smile on both of our faces as I spun her around in my arms. She was a little spoiled at times, but I loved her anyway. She was just absolutely adorable. "Happy bifday sissy!" She squealed loudly, throwing her arms around my neck, and her tiny little fingers curled themselves into my hair.

"Thank you, beautiful." I smiled, hugging her tightly.

Keeping her in my arms, I walked over to the bar where I found my parents sitting talking to Olaf about what was next to come. Mike was standing in the corner talking with Michele. Stacey and Ingrid where off in the other corner; Stacey looked pretty bored or annoyed while Ingrid was chatting away about something- which was most likely the cause of the look on Stacey's face. The rest of the boys, Axl, Anders, and Ty, were all sitting together at a table. Silently drinking. Not bothering to talk to each other.

"So, just where exactly are my brothers?" I questioned, standing next to my mom with my sister on my hip. She excused herself from the conversation with my father and Olaf, before turning towards me and flashing a sad smile.

"Well, your father and I tried to tell them not to make any plans, that they had to be here today but they decided not to listen and they went out with their friends. I'm sorry sweetie, you know how teenagers are. It's practically impossible to control them. But they'll be home later and we can celebrate with them then." She explained, reaching out to move a piece of hair away from my face. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." I reassured her before walking away from the small group. I then made my way over to where Ingrid and Stacey were sitting, and sat down in the remaining empty chair at their table.

"So what does all of this entitle?" I asked, saving Stacey from whatever Ingrid was telling her about. "What do you mean dear?" Ingrid smiled at me. She just seemed so happy all the time. I don't know how she did it. "The whole, being a goddess thing. We know who I am, and we know my past. But what comes next? Is there really a purpose for all of this?" I sighed, explaining the reasoning behind my sudden question. Her face fell slightly, but only for a brief moment. She was quick to continue smiling once again, and she reached out to place her hand on my shoulder- avoiding touching my sister in any way, as the small girl was shy and didn't like having any kind of attention from strangers.

"We just be." She said with a sigh, "There's not much we can do until Frig is found and united with Odin to be honest. I mean we do slightly have our powers currently, like Ty can make it snow and he's pretty much frozen all the time, have you noticed that whenever Idun is around it always smells like apples?" She pointed out, "But we do not yet and will not have our full powers back until Odin is reunited with Frig."

"Do you think I can do anything like Ty can? I mean...my goddess was known as the embodiment of winter for Christ's sake." Looking down, I saw that my sister had fallen asleep in my arms. No wonder she was being so quiet. "Well yes, that is very possible but you might want to wait for a time when you're not soaking wet, and you're not with your family to try that out." She chuckled quietly.

"Maybe you and Ty could get together and he could teach you about his powers, how he learned to control it! Maybe that could help you discover and learn how to control your own!" Stacy blurted out with a large smile on her face.

Turning, I looked over my shoulder to where Ty was still sitting with Axl and Anders. He had a drink sitting on the table in front of him but in no way was he drinking it. Instead he sat there, running his finger around the top rim of the glass, causing it to freeze. It looked like there were snow flakes running down from the rim. Though it looked more like they had been painted on rather than that they were coming from the tip of his finger. He looked so bored. Like he didn't even want to be here, but was only here because he was required to be.

Which was slightly understandable, cause I didn't want to be here either really. I would rather be at the beach with my sister again. I always loved spending time with her.

"Yeah, maybe we can." I sighed, not taking my eyes away from Ty, "I guess I'll have to talk to him about it some time."


End file.
